A Bela do Baile
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Um olhar, um sorriso... Nenhuma palavra era necessária...
1. Chapter 1

Um olhar, um sorriso... Nenhuma palavra era necessária...

(Saint Seiya não é de minha autoria, todos os direitos reservados à Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e cia. Espero que gostem... Boa leitura! ^ _ ^)

**A Bela do Baile**

A imensa lua cheia brilhava em um céu de veludo negro, inundando a grama e as copas das árvores de uma luminosidade etérea, prateada. Os jardins que circundavam um imenso casarão compunham um fantástico espetáculo de luz e sombra, como nenhum pintor jamais conseguiria imitar.

Sem dúvida, uma noite perfeita para um baile à fantasia. E o velho casarão, iluminado por candelabros de cristal, recriava bem o clima dos contos de fadas.

Em comunhão perfeita com o ambiente, personagens lendários rodopiavam ao doce som de uma orquestra. Lá estavam Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Branca de Neve, os Sete Anões, Joãozinho e Maria, Cachinhos Dourados e vários ursos. Todos valsavam e riam, divertindo-se com a aparência um do outro... exceto Cinderela que, por direito, devia ser a rainha da festa.

De estatura média e esguia, apoiava-se no parapeito de uma das amplas janelas do salão. O suntuoso vestido e a máscara de cetim dourada não disfarçavam o aborrecimento da bela mascarada.

Ela ergueu as saias volumosas acima dos joelhos para não atrapalhar a caminhada e apressou-se rumo ao jardim antes que alguém lhe notasse a ausência. Andou pelas alamedas ladeadas por árvores frondosas até encontrar um atalho estreito. Por ele, chegou a um pequeno lago artificial, protegido por uma verdadeira barreira de árvores. Com um suspiro feliz, sentou-se num dos bancos de ferro e tirou as sapatilhas recobertas de strass brilhante, uma imitação fiel dos famosos sapatinhos de cristal.

Naquele momento, a brisa fresca da noite lhe pareceu um bálsamo inigualável. Acomodando-se melhor, fitou a água mansa que refletia o luar como um espelho de cristal. A beleza da paisagem aos poucos relaxou-lhe os nervos tensos. Mais tranqüila, sorriu ao ver o pequeno bosque iluminado pelo luar, do outro lado do lago.

Estava ali para um baile de caridade empreendida por uma rica família da Grécia. Por duas horas, sorrira, conversara e fora a rainha do charme. Tudo ocorrera bem. Mas aos poucos fora ficando cansada e decidira se afastar um pouco das pessoas.

De longe, vinha um ruído abafado de música. Mas no momento, estava achando mais agradável estar ali no jardim, naquele recanto de sombra e paz. Os organizadores do baile deviam estar delirando de alegria pois até a beleza da noite lhes coroava os esforços.

De repente, ouviu o som de um galho se quebrando em meio às sombras. Quem seria? Um novo ruído, agora mais leve e mais próximo, veio do meio das árvores.

Um vulto masculino emergiu da sombra. Usava uma peruca estilo Luís XV e um casaco de veludo ajudava-lhe a compor um porte altivo. A única ressalva eram as calças bufantes até os joelhos e as meias de seda branca, que lhe evidenciavam as pernas finas.

- Oh, Seiya! – murmurou Saori, sorrindo – Você me assustou...

- Queira me perdoar, Alteza. – brincou Seiya, fazendo uma mesura – Mas eu a segui. Já a observava de longe enquanto você se defendia dos dois abutres, lá no salão.

- Eram mesmo aves de rapina.

O verdadeiro motivo de ter se cansado do baile era por causa daqueles dois. Tudo correra bem até que Robin Hood e seu amigo haviam resolvido dançar com ela. Simbad se tornara arrojado demais depois do terceiro uísque e Robin Hood, insinuante nos momentos errados. Houve momentos em que Saori tivera vontade de atirá-los no lago!

Riu, divertindo-se com a própria imaginação.

Um relógio bateu meia-noite, o som metálico sobressaindo do burburinho de vozes e risadas vindas do salão.

Saori fingiu espanto ao escutar o badalar do relógio.

- Oh, meu Príncipe Encantado, ao contrário da estória de Cinderela, devo retornar à festa antes que notem minha ausência.

- Claro, Alteza. – respondeu Seiya, brincalhão, fazendo outra reverência.

Saori encaminhou-se para a mansão, depois de dirigir a palavra a seu amigo:

- Vamos..?

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, Alteza. – respondeu o Cavaleiro, sorrindo, e seguiu sua deusa.

Seiya ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Após voltarem à festa, o Cavaleiro de Pégaso pedira a honra de uma dança para Saori... e ela aceitara!

Apesar de se sentir ridículo dentro daquela roupa estilo inglesa, agora nada mais importava, a não ser Saori. Belíssima naquele traje de Cinderela, ela tinha se transformado em uma princesa, literalmente.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, Alteza.", repetiu mentalmente o que dissera a pouco para Saori, olhando a garota em seus braços. Sim, aquilo era pura verdade. Como Athena, Seiya deveria obedecer a todas as ordens dela. Mas, no dia anterior, quando ela lhe convidara para ser seu acompanhante, pedira para o Cavaleiro esquecer que ela era uma deusa. Naquela noite seria apenas Saori Kido, uma adolescente divertindo-se num baile à fantasia. Verdade que a tarefa era um tanto difícil pelos seus trajes, mas Seiya fazia o possível.

E por um momento realmente esquecera de Athena. Tonto! Por que ficava olhando-a com cara de bobo? Ela era uma deusa! E ele? Bem, ele era um simples mortal, um Cavaleiro de Athena. A deusa da Sabedoria jamais aceitaria algo mais que um protetor, tal como ele era. "Seiya, controle-se!" – dizia uma voz irritante em sua cabeça – "Ela é uma deusa. A sua deusa! Além do mais, Saori Kido é rica. Acha que ela iria querer algo mais? Nem morto!"

Mas isso não importava. Tinha que aproveitar aqueles doces momentos junto de Saori Kido.

A música terminou. Todos aplaudiram a pequena banda que tocava. Logo, outra música teve início. E também outra dança.


	2. Chapter 2

Seiya suspirou, tornando a erguer o olhar para Saori. Sua amada ria, divertida, enquanto ouvia as alegres palavras de seu parceiro de dança, a Fera.

O Cavaleiro tomou o resto do vinho em um único gole, percebendo que a valsa terminava. No entanto, não teve a oportunidade de pedir outra dança para Saori, pois Robin Hood e Simbad tinham lhe tomado a dianteira.

- Perdoem-me, cavalheiros, mas desejava descansar um pouco. – desculpou-se Saori, contrariada por ter que fazer companhia aos dois "abutres".

- Insisto que dance mais uma vez comigo, Alteza. – respondeu Simbad, que visivelmente exagerara no álcool.

- E depois, comigo. – disse Robin Hood, sorridente demais.

- Volto a insistir para que deixemos a dança para depois, cavalheiros. – pediu Saori, aflita ante a insistência deles.

- Estes senhores a estão aborrecendo, srta.? – perguntou a Fera, aproximando-se de Saori, preocupado.

- Desejo apenas sentar-me e apreciar uma taça de vinho. – respondeu Saori.

- Permita-me acompanhá-la. – sugeriu a Fera, sorrindo.

Mas Saori não teve tempo de concordar. "Simbad" pusera-se entre eles e aproximava-se da deusa de uma maneira provocante. A Fera quis defende-la, no entanto, foi interrompido por "Robin Hood". O homem vestido de marujo não escondia a intenção de abraçar e beijar Saori e esta apenas recuava, enojada.

Quando ele estava prestes a tocar na deusa, algo o deteve repentinamente, chamando a atenção de todos no salão ante o estrondo. Simbad estava estatelado no chão, inconsciente. Fora atingido pelo punho do Cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Robin Hood, assustado, preferiu fugir. Saori constrangida, virou-se em direção de seu herói.

- Obrigada, Seiya. – murmurou ela, enrubescida.

Seiya sorriu, encabulado. A jovem aproximou-se, como que hipnotizada, e depositou um terno beijo nos lábios do Cavaleiro. Mas não era um simples beijo de agradecimento, Seiya percebeu, envolvendo-a em um abraço e correspondendo ao gesto carregado de amor.

Que importava as regras e empecilhos para aquele casal apaixonado? No momento, nem palavras nem a salva de palmas que ecoava pelo salão importavam para eles.

Eu sei, eu sei... Ficou meia-boca, mas como não costumo escrever sobre este casal, espero que tenha ao menos sido agradável de ler. XD  
Obrigada, Liz. Que bom que gostou.


End file.
